monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Victoria Chainsmeow
Victoria Chainsmeow - hybryda kotołaka i ducha. Liczy sobie 1700 lat, a przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu, z miasta Złoznań. Nastolatka jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Wygląd Victoria jest połączeniem kotołaka i ducha. Jako kotołak ma kocie uszka i ogonek, a jako duch jest... niematerialna. Cera nastolatki jest dość blada. Jest średniego wzrostu. Oczy nastolatki są szare z domieszką błękitu, a włosy długie, czekoladowe. Uszy są takiej barwy, jak "skóra" duszki, a ogon na początku taki, jak skóra, lecz po tym zmienia kolor na rudy. Duszka nie lubi się stroić. Ubiera na siebie to, co jest wygodne i oddaje jej osobowość. Najczęściej ubiera długi sweterek w pomarańczowo-brązową kratkę. Przy nadgarstkach ma łańcuchy. Na nogach ma swe ulubione, czarne legginsy i ukochane, brązowe botki z kremowym futerkiem Charakter Victoria należy do dość nieśmiałych upiorków. Nie lubi zbyt długo przebywać wśród obcych i dość szybko się wtedy ulatnia. Czasem dla "nowych", którzy na siłę chcą się z nią zaprzyjaźnić jest wredna, lecz jak się ją bliżej pozna, to się tym zyskuje. Niektórzy uważają Victorię za zimną postać. Głównie to przez pierwsze wrażenie, czyli oschłe powitania i dość zimne usposobienie. Co za tym idzie inni również stają się szorstcy dla samej kotołaczki. Ona nic sobie z tego nie robi, jednak jak ktoś zacznie przeginać, potrafi zaleźć za skórę o ile się ją ma Przy swoich straszyciołach kotołaczka jest sympatyczna i zawsze można liczyć na jej pomocną dłoń. Upiorki, które spędzają dużo czasu razem z duszką dobrze wiedzą, że ta jest bardzo gadatliwa. Nie potrafi się zamknąć na 5 minut przy znajomych, bo nie wytrzymuje. Często też mówi o jedzeniu i tworzy różnie, najczęściej mało zabawne teksty porównujące coś do jedzenia. Nastolatka bardzo lubi lekcje w Straszyceum i jest najbardziej aktywną uczennicą w klasie. Zwykle po lekcjach bardzo boli ją ręka od nadmiernego podnoszenia jej. Jest prymuską, lecz nie można powiedzieć że kujonką. Kotołak jest dość leniwy i nie lubi zbyt dużo nauki. Nastolatka jest słaba z historii i z WF-u. Mimo, że sprawia wrażenie przy przyjaciołach wesołej i troszkę głupiutkiej, a przy innych upiorach zimnej i trudnej do "złamania", kotołaczka potrafi się rozpłakać przez najmniejszy szczegół. Często, kiedy ktoś po raz kolejny będzie przeginał z obelgami lub też, kiedy przyjaciel/przyjaciółka się od niej odwrócą. Kiedy jest smutna i samotna, widać diametralne zmiany w jej charakterze - zdaje się w ogóle nie odczuwać emocji. Kiedy jednak przyjaciele wyjmują pomocną dłoń, bezuczuciowa skorupka pęka. Kiedy już znajdzie "przyjaciela", jest oddana i zrobi wszystko dla tej osoby. Dlatego też tak przeżywa spory. Zdolności i umiejętności Zdolności Przenikanie przez różne obiekty Vic - jak to duch - potrafi przenikać przez ściany i różne obiekty, jak np. rzeźby gargulców czy też szafki uczniów. Ta umiejętność jest bardzo przydatna, kiedy kotka chce zdobyć jakieś przydatne informacje. Raz przenikała przez zbroję rycerza, przez co sprowadziła zagładę na Złoznań mały spojler, ale cii Przenikanie przez upiory To duszka potrafi tylko, kiedy jest zdekoncentrowana, czyli kiedy np. się potknie. Szybko potrafi jednak odzyskać koncentracje. Kiedy kotka przez kogoś przenika ta osoba słyszy w głowie miałczenie, po czym zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie. Umiejętności Pisanie Victoria pokochała pisanie dzięki swojej starszej siostrze, która miała bardzo wiele zapisanych zeszytów. Kotołaczka zabrała jeden z szafki i zaczęła pisać. Bardzo jej się to spodobało i pisała więcej i więcej. W szkole potworcowej rywalizowała ze swoim dobrym znajomym czyje książki są lepsze zawsze były jego. Teraz skupia się na pisaniu książki inspirowanej swoim życiem "Przygody Valerie". Projektowanie Kotołak polubił projektowanie, gdy dostał od najstarszej siostry szkicownik na urodziny. Dość niechętnie zaczęła tworzyć ubrania, lecz potem zaczęło jej się to bardziej podobać. Tworzyła ubrania codziennie po kilkanaście, aż w końcu.... skończyły się kartki. Nastolatka bardzo długo namawiała siostrę, by ta kupiła jej następne, więc na Dzień Dziecka dostała 3 nowe szkicownik. Nadal chętnie projektuje. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Victorii jest bardzo liczna. Mama kotki jest kotołakiem, a tata duchem. Bardzo kocha swoich rodziców i zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko. Duszka ma też czwórkę starszego rodzeństwa - najstarszą siostrę (duch), najstarszego brata (kotołak), starszą siostrę (kotołak) i starszego brata (duch). Jej rodzina składa też się z wielu cioci, wujków i kuzynów. Przyjaciele Amelie Muroame Amelie i Victoria są dobrymi przyjaciółkami, Vic zawsze może się Amm wyżalić, kiedy ma jakiś problem, tak samo czuje się też smoczyca. Poznały się przez internet, kiedy Victoria miała trudny czas w potworówce, kiedy wszyscy się od niej odwrócili, bo jedna upiorka oskarżyła ją o kradzież książki. Duszka nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby się pośmiać. Założyła konto na forum społecznościowym. Od razu zaczepiła ją pewna upiorka. Wydawała się bardzo sympatyczna, dlatego Vic zaczęła z nią konwersację. Duszce świetnie się pisało z tajemniczą dziewczyną. Mogła jej się wyżalić i potrafiła wysłuchać. Nawet, kiedy sprawa ze skradzioną książką została wyjaśniona, Victoria dalej utrzymywała kontakt z Amelie i chętnie z nią pisała. Rozmawiały tak ze sobą przez internet, nawet nie wiedząc, jak wygląda drugi upiór za ekranem. Pewnego dnia - dokładnie dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum - Victoria napisała do Amelie, że wybiera się do Straszyceum. Ta szybko jej odpisała, że również tam będzie się uczyć. Vic była bardzo podekscytowana, że wreszcie pozna swą internetową przyjaciółkę. Umówiły się na spotkanie i... wreszcie zobaczyły się na żywo. Do dziś się przyjaźnią i bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo. Blair DeGhoul Victoria dostała bardzo słabą ocenę z historii na koniec półrocza, żeby to poprawić musiała zaliczyć na najlepsze oceny jeden wielki sprawdzian ze wszystkich tematów półrocza. Upiorka była pewna, że nie da rady zaliczyć sprawdzianu, więc postanowiła poprosić jakiegoś mądrego upiora o pomoc. Z jej obliczeń wynikało, że Blair DeGhoul jest bardzo mądra, dlatego postanowiła poprosić ją o pomoc. Gargulec bardzo chętnie przystał na tę propozycje i zaproponowała, by przyjść do duszki i pomóc w nauce. Kotołaczka się zgodziła i po szkole poszły do domu Victorii. Blair tłumaczyła zagadnienia Victorii przez całą noc, a potem przed pójściem do szkoły odpytała z całego materiału. Chociaż obie były potem przez cały dzień niemalże nieprzytomne, ponieważ nie spały całą noc, Victorii udało się zdać sprawdzian na najwyższą możliwą ocenę. Duszka uznała, że ma wielki dług wobec Blair i postanowiła ją bliżej poznać. Do dziś są wspaniałymi przyjaciółkami Oscar Muroame Jej znajomość z Oscarem zaczęła się już w postrachówce, w piątej klasie. Podczas wycieczki do teatru w Złoznaniu chłopak zaczął się chwalić przed duszką, że oglądał spektakl na balkonie. Przez następne kilka miesięcy irytował kotołaczkę i jeszcze bardziej ją denerwował, mówiąc, że weźmie udział w konkursie pisarskim - w tym, w którym brała udział Vic. Kiedy zajął 1 miejsce, Victoria powiedziała, że go nienawidzi. Przez następne lata chodzili razem do szkół, dzięki czemu Victoria nawet go polubiła. Kontakt się urwał, kiedy duszka miała zacząć naukę w Straszyceum. Potem spotkali się w 1700 urodziny Vic w Złoznaniu. Podczas imprezy urodzinowej zdecydował, że zacznie uczęszczać do Straszyceum. Dzisiaj ona i Oscar się przyjaźnią, chociaż często dochodzi między nimi do sprzeczek. Miłość Kotka jeszcze w nikim się nie zakochała. Zawsze chciała znaleźć sympatycznego upiora, z którym dzieliłaby swe pasje. Czasem straszyciółki w postrachówce swatały kotołaka, lecz trwało to zaledwie kilka dni. Obecnie straszyciółki Victorii swatają duszkę z kuzynem Amelie - Oscarem Muroame. Wrogowie Evangelyn Wolfie Evangelyn bardzo irytuje ta osobniczka. Mają całkiem inne charaktery, Victoria nie potrafi się dostować do Wolfie i viceversa. A było to tak: pewnego letniego dnia, drużyna unihokejowa Monster High właśnie rozpoczęła rekrutację. Victoria nie doczytała ogłoszenia i zgłosiła się, myśląc, że to zapisy na kółko literackie. Kiedy wszyscy stawili się na stadionie i Evan wyczytała rekrutów z listy, kogoś nie było. Gdy wilkołaczka zobaczyła duszkę stojącą przed bramą stadionu z zeszytem i długopisem, to zdenerwowała się tak bardzo, że aż zakończyła rekrutacje. Zwierzak Panna Chainsmeow jest dumną posiadaczką suczki o imieniu Aria. Ta bardzo kocha swojego psiaka i nie wie, co by bez niego zrobiła. Suczka jest bardzo energiczna i skora do zabawy. Drugim zwierzątkiem duszki jest królik miniaturka Tokuś. Sierść zwierzątka jest w kolorze brązu z licznymi plamkami koloru rudego. Bardzo kapryśny królik, który wszystko co je musi być świeże. Jednak kocha swoją właścicielkę. Klasyczny potwór Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Kraj pochodzenia Polstrach – państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy aSudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polstrachu wynosi 312 679 km²b1, co daje jej 70. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2014), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 34. miejsce na świecie5, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Złoznań – miasto na prawach powiatu w zachodnim Polstrachu, położone na Pojezierzu Wielkopolskim, nad rzeką Wartą, u ujścia Cybiny. Historyczna stolica Wielkopolski, od 1999 r. siedziba władz województwa wielkopolskiego i powiatu złoznańskiego. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Vic '''Ulubione powiedzonko: "'Straszyciółki ważniejsze niż idealny temat do gazetki!" 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Dziennikarstwo, bo kocha pisać '...a najmniej: '''W-f, ponieważ ma bardzo słabą kondycje. '''Zwierzak: Kundelek ze schroniska Aria Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Ołówka, notesu i trumnofonu. '''Ulubiony kolor: Pomarańcz, brąz, krem i błękit Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Pokój kotołaczki nie należy do największych, ale tez nie jest przesadnie mały. Ściany są pomalowane pomarańczową farbą, a sufit białą. Na ścianie przy drzwiach, oknie i łóżku są namalowane małe, brązowe łapki. Łóżko jest w kącie pokoju, a naprzeciwko niego można zauważyć dębowe biurko, na którym najczęściej leży laptop. Przy biurku jest szafa z ubraniami, a nad biurkiem szafka z drobiazgami dziewczyny. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że tylko ona w całej rodzinie jest hybrydą? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: 'Mimo tego, że jestem ciekawskim i gadatliwym upiorem, potrafię dochować tajemnicy. Straszyciółki ważniejsze niż idealny temat do gazetki! Linie Basic VictoriaBasic.jpg|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: '''Basic * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Victoria w tej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy. Grzywka ducha opada jej na czoło. Z głowy wystają jej małe, rude uszka. Ma na sobie długi sweter w pomarańczowo-brązową kratkę. Do nadgarstków ma przypięte łańcuchy. Na nogach ma czarne legginsy i botki barwy brązowej z kremowym futerkiem. Do lalki dołączony jest pomarańczowy stojak, figurka suczki Vic - Arii, a także pamiętnik. Dead Tired 20160705 124230.jpg|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: Dead Tired * Wydanie: Lato 2016 * Numer asortymentu: '''- * '''Numer modelu: - Tutaj kotołaczka jest ubrana w swoją piżamę. Tu także ma rozpuszczone włosy. Ma na sobie brązową koszulę nocną z pomarańczowymi wstawkami, a także pomarańczowe spodenki. Do rąk również ma przypięte łańcuchy. Na nogach ma pomarańczowe kapcie z brązowym upiorkiem, który ma rude, kocie uszka. Do lalki dołączono brązowy stojak, małego pluszaka pandę i kartę kolekcjonerską New Scaremester 20160705 114119.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Vic przygotowuje się do nowego semestru w Straszyceum. Włosy ma jak zawsze rozpuszczone, a grzywka delikatnie opada na jej oko. Kotka ubrana jest w pomarańczową bluzkę, na którą narzuca brązowy sweterek. Przy nadgarstkach ma swoje łańcuchy. Na nogach ma pomarańczowo-brązowe legginsy, a także botki, jakie posiada w linii Basic. W ręce upiorka trzyma książkę od historii. Do lalki jest dołączony kremowy stojak i pamiętnik. Glowsome Ghoulfish 20160705 133655.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii włosy ducha są dłuższe i związane. Ma na sobie bluzkę w pomarańczowe i czerwone paski. Do rąk ma przyczepione coś na kształt płetw. Przy ogonie ma pomarańczowy pas, do którego przypięte są łańcuchy. Ogon jest czerwony, a płetwa ogonowa w barwie jasnej wiśni. Do lalki dołączony jest czerwony stojak. W tej serii Victoria zostaje przemieniona w rybią wersje bojownika syjamskiego. Geek Shriek 146780499384551374532.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Geek Shriek * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii kotołaczka ma rozpuszczone włosy. Na nosie ma pomarańczowe okulary. Nosi białą koszulę z pomarańczowym krawatem na którą nakłada czarną marynarkę. Na rękach ma swoje łańcuchy. Niżej jest widoczna pomarańczowa spódniczka. Na nogach ma czarne zakolanówki i czarne buty. Do lalki dołączono czarny stojak i trzy książki: do gryzologii, historii i astronomii. Gloom Beach 14677956276891579045592.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Gloom Beach * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Tutaj nastolatka ma rozpuszczone włosy. Ma na sobie pomarańczowy kostium kąpielowy wiązany przy szyi czarnym sznureczkiem. Do rąk ma umocowane swoje łańcuchy. Na nogach ma sandały na brązowym koturnie, przytrzymują stopę pomarańczowymi pasami. Do lalki dołączono pomarańczowy stojak, pomarańczowy ręcznik i trumnofon Gloom and Bloom Victoria Gloom and Bloom.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Gloom and Bloom * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Upiorka ma włosy pofalowane i związane pomarańczową frotką w kucyka z boku. Ma na sobie żółtą sukienkę w pomarańczowe kwiaty. Niżej sukienka zmienia swój kolor na zielony Na nogach ma szare zakolanówki .i pomarańczowo-czerwone buty z zielonymi "pnączami" owijającymi jej nogi W talii ma pas z łańcuchami. W ręku trzyma roślinę, która ma dwa pomarańczowe kwiaty z niebieskim środkiem w czerwonej doniczce. Do lalki dołączono jedynie zielony stojak. Evinan: Black Knight Attacks * 'Linia: '''Evinan: Black Knight Attacks Received 1633734986941850.jpeg|Oficjalny art * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Duszka wybiera się do Złoznania na swe 1700 urodziny. Victoria ma włosy uczesane w luźny, ale gruby warkocz. Ma również niebieskie pasemko. Ma na sobie niebieską bluzkę z elementami herbu Złoznania, czyli złota korona, gwiazda i księżyc oraz biała wieża. Do rąk ma przypięte łańcuchy. Niżej można zauważyć granatowe legginsy, a na nogach ma błękitne kozaki. Do lalki jest dołączony błękitny stojak, pamiętnik i truskawkowy torcik urodzinowy. A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration 146822934804751374532.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: ' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration * 'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej serii włosy duszki są mocno pofalowane, a dwa kosmyki otulają twarz dziewczyny. Ma na sobie koszulkę w czerwono-pomarańczową kratkę przywiązaną pod pępkiem. Na nogach ma krótkie, jeansowe spodenki i czerwone botki na czarnym korku. Przy rękach ma przypięte łańcuchy. Do lalki dołączono brązowy stojak i czerwony kapelusz kowbojski. Ghostly Pokemon 1468847949052-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: ' Ghostly Pokemon * 'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Nastolatka ma kocie uszy sprytnie schowane pod włosami. Za to z głowy wystaja jej uszy Eevee'go. Włosy ma związane w kucyka, a końcówki są jasne. Duszka ma przy szyi kołnierz przypominający ten Eevee'go. Nosi brązową sukienkę, której końce maja futerko. W talii ma pas z łańcuchów, który podtrzymuje ogon Eevee'go. Na rękach ma brązowe nałokietniki z kremowym futerkiem. Na nogach kotołaczka ma czarne, długie skarpetki i brązowe buty na ciemniejszym korku. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik, kremowy stojak i figurkę Eevee'go Freaky Field Trip 1469017712740-1009739192.jpg|Nieoficjalny art by moja siostra 1469355756316-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Freaky Field Trip *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu -' Kotka ma jak zwykle rozpuszczoe włosy. Ma na sobie złoty pokoszulek z pomarańczowym wzorem. Przy nadgarstkach ma swoje łańcuchy. Niżej da się zauważyć czarne jeansy, które podtrzymuje złoty pasek przyozdobiony łańcuchem. Na nogach ma długie, brązowe kozaki z ciemną podeszwą. Do lalki dołączono kompas, mapę i białą kość. Haunted 1469364068693-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Haunted *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii kotołaczka ma rozpuszczone i pofalowane włosy z niebieskim pasemkiem, który jest związany w małego kucyka. Białka oczu Vic sa za to blado-niebieskie. Ma na sobie asymetryczną, błękitną sukienkę z jednym, długim rękawem. Pod biustem można zauważyć srebrną klamrę z wizerunkiem głowy kota, do której są przeczepione łańcuchy. Przy dolnej części sukienki jest błękitny, półprzezroczysty materiał. Na nogach ma sandały na błękitnej platformie. Jej nogi podtrzymuje pas z łańcuchów. Best Ghostday 1469270358226-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia: 'Best Ghostday *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Victoria jest ubrana na swoje przyjęcie urodzinowe w stylu Chic. Włosy ma związane w warkocz, a na głowie spoczywa czarny melonik. Ma na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę i długi, czerwony sweterek. Na nogach ma czarne zakolanówki i brązowe botki na czarnej podeszwie. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik, śmietankowy tort z pomarańczowym musem i jedno małe pudełko w krztałcie trumny. Sweet & Sour 14692751476781554901250.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia: 'Sweet & Sour *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Duszka w tej linii ma zakręcone włosy. Oczy dziewczyny są pomalowane różowym cieniem do powiek. Ma na sobie bluzkę bez ramion w barwie różu i spódniczkę zrobioną z cukierków pudrowych. Na nogach ma czarne podkolanówki i różowe botki na koturnie również zrobionym z cukierków. Na nadgarstku ma bransoletkę z tych właśnie słodyczy. Do lalki dołączono kupkę cukierków pudrowych i pamiętnik. Show your inner vintage 1469278370732-1958642775.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia: 'Show your inner vintage *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Kotołaczka wybiera się na urodziny Blair. Włosy ma związane w dwa kucyki, a końcówki są rude. Ma na sobie sukienkę w stylu Vintage. Sukienka jest pomarańczowa, a jej dół ma dodatkowo brązową kratkę. Na nogach ma czarne rajstopy i brązowe botki z kremowym futerkiem. W zestawie jest też prezent urodzinowy dla Blair, który składa się z pluszowego psa i chomika, a także z portretu, który narysowała duszka. Przedmioty te można schować do brązowego pudełeczka. Diamond Party 1469281395416-1962391156.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Diamond Party *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Duszka wybiera się na urodziny Amelie. Jej ubranie jest inspirowane kamieniem szlachetnym - cytrynem. Ma je związane w kucyka, a partie włosów są podkręcone przy końcach i przefarbowane na złoto. Jej szyją zdobi naszyjnik-obroża z cytrynem w kształcie serca. Ma na sobie złotą sukienkę, której dolna część i przy rękawach jest półprzezroczysta. Na nogach ma żółte botki na złotym koturnie. Przy koturnie można zauważyć małe kamienie cytrynu. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik. W zestawie jest też przezent dla Amelie. Tym prezentem jest pluszowy pokemon - Sylveon, a także jej podobizna narysowana przez Victorię. Prezenty te można schować do złotego pudełka. Ghoul's Beast Pet 1469367612548-1755219725.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Ghoul's Beast Pet *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Victoria ma kręcone włosy. Ma na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę ozdobioną brązowymi łapkami i tego samego koloru napisami "Meow". Na jej nogach można zauważyć czarne podkolanówki i pomarańczowe botki na brązowej podeszwie i kremowym futerkiem. Do lalki dołączono figurkę pandy. 13 Wishes 1469442535997-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '13 Wishes *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Dwa kosmyki włosów duszki delikatnie otulają jej twarz. Na głowie ma toś na kształt diademu z głową kota. Włosy kotołaka ozdabiają również złote pasemka. Ma na sobie czarną sukienkę. Górna część jest przyozdobiona łańcuchami. Na rękach ma też małe, złote łańcuszki, które służą je jako bransoletki. Dolna część sukienki jest krótka z przodu, a długa z tyłu w złotą kratkę. Na nogach duszka ma Puby na złotym koturnie, a jej stopę przytrzymują łańcuchy. Skultimate Roller Maze 1469617660132-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'Włosy kotołaka są związane w kucyka. Na głowie dziewczyna ma pomarańczowy kask z kocimi uszami, który udekorowany jest łańcuchami. Ma naszyjnik-łańcuch i pomarańczową bluzkę, która odsłania jej jedno ramię. Na dłoniach ma pomarańczowe rękawiczki bez palców. Na nogach można zauważyć krótkie, czarne legginsy, a na kolanach czarne ochraniacze z pomarańczowymi głowami kotów. Na jej stopach są pomarańczowe wrotki nad kostkę. Kółka są brązowe. Ghoul Sports 1469617713504743029573.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Ghoul Sports *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Kotołaczka ma włosy związane w kucyka, który jest wysoko na głowie. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje pomarańczowa czapka z daszkiem. Nastolatka ma na sobie pomarańczową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, na której widnieją tygrysie paski. W pasie mośna zauważyc obwiązany sweterek w barwie brązu. Na nogach ma złote szorty z czarnym paskiem z boku. Buty duszki są czarne z pomarańczowym koturnem. Do lalki dołączono rakietę tenisową, zieloną piłeczkę, pomarańczowy pokrowiec na rakietkę i pamiętnik. Disney Inspiration Victoria Roszpunka.jpg|Oficjalny ary *'Linia: '''Disney Inspiration *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' W tej serii strój Victorii jest inspirowany wyglądem Roszpunki z filmu "Zaplątani". Włosy nastolatki są o wiele dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Końcówki są w kolorze blond. Ma na sobie lawendową sukienkę inspirowaną tą, którą miała Roszpunka w tymże filmie. Na stopach ma lawendowe baletki. W zestawie ma patelnie, pamiętnik, stojak i figurkę gekona Patricii - odpowiedniczki Pascala. Festival of Knights 1469882183456-1755219725.jpg|Oficjalny art *'''Linia: Festival of Knights *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'W tej serii włosy Victorii są wyprostowane, a grzywka zakrywa jej czoło. Ma na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę ze srebrnym "gorsetem" w różne wzory. Na nogach ma srebrne kozaki. Do lalki dołączono srebrno-pomarańczowy stojak, pamiętnik i miecz. Electrifield VictoriaElectrifield.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Electrifield *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'W tej linii włosy Vic są mocno pofalowane i mają neonowe pasemka. Jedno pasmo jest grubsze i związane na czubku głowy. Ma na sobie mandarynkową sukienke bez ramion, na której widnieje siateczka. W pasie jest obwiązana pomarańczowa kokarda. Na końcu sukienki ma coś, co przypomina neonowy puszek. Buty są na koturnie, neonowe. Spooky Camp 1470040432841-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Spooky Camp *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'Victoria znajduje się na obozie. Jej włosy są związane w kucyka. Ma na sobie długą bluzkę bez ramion. Górna część jest żółta, a dolna w pomarańczowo-brązowe paski. Na nogach ma krótkie, czarne legginsy, a na stopach czarne trampki z białym koturnem. Do lalki dołączono łuk, pomarańczowy śpiwór i pamiętnik. Gaudilicious 14703094520661566374615.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Gaudilicious *'Wydanie': Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu': - Włosy Victorii stały się falowane i dostały pomarańczowe pasemka. Usta są pomalowane czerwoną pomadką. Ma na sobie sukienkę bez ramion z tęczowym wzorem przypominający mozaikę. Na nogach ma pomarańczowe kozaki z czarnym obcasem. Do lalki dołączono czarno-pomarańczową walizkę, pomarańczowy stojak i pamiętnik. Monster High: First Day of School Victoria FDoS.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Monster High: First Day of School *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy Victorii są rozpuszczone. Usta ma pomalowane różową pomadką. Ma na sobie długą bluzkę z jednym, długim rękawem w barwie pomarańczu, który na dole i przy rękawie robi się coraz ciemniejszy. Rękaw ma brązową kratkę. Na nadgarstku prawej ręki lalka ma przyczepiony łańcuch. Na nogach ma czarne legginsy z brązowymi paskami. Jej buty to brązowe botki z czarną podeszwą i ktemowym futerkiem. Killer Style 1470655240884-596966835.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Killer Style *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii włosy ma związane w kucyka. Na szyi można zobaczyć znaszyjnik zrobiony z łańcuchów. Ma na sobie tunikę w kolorze ciemnego brązu i czarne bolerko. Na nadgarstkach ma łańcuchy, jednak krótsze niż normalnie. Spod spódnicy można zauważyć krótkie, czarne legginsy. Na nogach ma brązowe botki na czarnym koturnie. Do lalki dołączono zwierzątko Vic - suczkę Arię. Fierce Rockers 1470743923917-596966835.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Fierce Rockers *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'W tej linii włosy Victorii są ułożone na bok. Usta są pomalowane czerwoną pomadką. Ma na sobie sukienkę wydłużaną z tyłu w barwie złota z czarną kratką. Na swych dłoniach ma czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej nogi zdobią czarne zakolanówki. Na stopach da się zauważyć złote botki na czarnym koturnie ze złotymi ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik, stojak i pomarańczowo-złotą keytarę. W tej linii Victoria występuje w ...paku razem z San-Hee Yumehą i ... Scaris: City of Frights 1470744001804-1521081273.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy kotołaczki są wydłużone i rozpuszczone. Usta ma pomalowane czerwoną pomadką. Na głowie można zauważyć pomarańczowy beret. Ma na sobie pomarańczowo-złotą sukienkę. Na dłoniach można zauważyć złote rękawiczki bez palców. Na nogach ma złote baletki, które dekorują łańcuchy. Do lalki dołączono złoty stojak, pamiętnik i złoto-pomarańczową walizkę. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Filmy pełnometrażowe * Evinan: Black Knight Attacks * Sweet Boo-Birth Day * The Crystalling Ciekawostki * Urodziła się 1 sierpnia * Nie lubi pomidorów * Bardzo lubi słuchać Vocaloidów. Jej ulubiony to Hatsune Miku * Ogląda anime i czyta mangi * Jest Pegasister * Uwielbia słuchać japońskich piosenek. * Gra w Pokemon Go * Do niewielkiej listy sportów, które uprawia duszka należy jazda na wrotkach i gra w tenisa * Czasem nazywa się Kotoduszkiem. * Czasami się z niej śmieją, bo nie umie jeździć na rowerze. * Jest jedną z głównych redaktorek gazetki szkolnej * W wieku 500 lat dostała pluszowego kotka. Ponieważ nie miała pomysłu na imię, nazywała ją po prostu Kicia. Kiedy udawało jej się wymyślić imię, z przyzwyczajenia mówiła Kicia. W końcu ją tak nazwała, ale nigdy nie jej nie wyrzuciła. Do dziś jest w jej pokoju na honorowym miejscu przy łóżku. * Jej ulubione anime to "Kilari", "Akagami no Shirayuki-hime" i "Uta no Prince-sama". * Zwariowała na punkcie "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot". Ogląda wszystkie odcinki - nawet po francusku, tworzy własny komiks i opowiadanie z głównymi bohaterami serialu. * Na Halloween raz przebrała się za Czarnego Kota. Obecnie brat pomaga duszce w zrobieniu coś na podobieństwo broni tego bohatera. Galeria Moje prace Victoria Basic.jpeg|Pierwszy rysunek Victorii VictoriaBasic.jpg|Basic 20160705 114119.jpg|New Scaremester 20160705 124230.jpg|Dead Tired 20160705 133655.jpg|Glovesome Ghoulfish 14677956276891579045592.jpg|Gloom Beach 146780499384551374532.jpg|Geek Shriek Victoria Gloom and Bloom.jpg|Gloom and Bloom Received 1633734986941850.jpeg|Evinan: Black Knight Attacks 14692751476781554901250.jpg|Sweet&Sour 1469278370732-1958642775.jpg|Show your inner Vintage 1469281395416-1962391156.jpg|Diamond Party 1469355756316-1009739192.jpg|Freaky Field Trip 1469364068693-1009739192.jpg|Haunted 1469270358226-1009739192.jpg|Best Ghostday 1469367612548-1755219725.jpg|Ghoul's Beast Pet 1469442535997-1009739192.jpg|13 Wishes 1469617660132-1009739192.jpg|Skultimate Roller Maze 1469617713504743029573.jpg|Ghouls Sport Victoria Roszpunka.jpg|Disney Inspiration 1469882183456-1755219725.jpg|Festival of Knights VictoriaElectrifield.jpg|Electrifield 1470040432841-1009739192.jpg|Spooky Camp 14703094520661566374615.jpg|Gaudilicious Victoria FDoS.jpg|MH: First Day of School Amelie i Victoria.jpg|Victoria i Amelie Victoria sukellette.png Evinan Black Knight Attacks.png|Plakat Evinan 1468509701723-788361979.jpg|Chibi Victoria, Amelie i Blair Prace innych Vic by Amity.Gala.jpg|Victoria od Amity.Gali ♥ Vicsimsy2.png|Twarz Vic w Simsach od Liścia ♥ Vicsimsy.png|Vic w całej okazałości w Simsach od Liścia ♥ Victoria RM.jpg|Vic od Rochi ♥ Vicky.png|Vic od LilyWolf ♥ 1469017712740-1009739192.jpg|Vic od mojej siostry ♥ Urodziny vic rm.jpg|Urodzinowy prezent od Rochi ♥ TakaSeVic by Amity.Gala.jpg|Victoria od Amity.Gali ♥ TakaSeVictoria.jpg|W marynarskim ubranku od Rochi ♥ IMG 20160830 195406.jpg|Chibi od Smoczki ♥ Vic w simsach 1.jpg|Vic w Simsach od Amity.Gali ♥ Vic w simsach 2.jpg|Jak wyżej ♥ Vic w simsach 3.jpg|Znów jak wyżej ♥ Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie